encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Hemispheres (Rush album)
Hemispheres is the sixth studio album by Canadian rock band Rush, released in 1978. The album was recorded at Rockfield Studios in Wales and mixed at Trident Studios in London.1 It was the last of two albums they would record in the United Kingdom before returning to their homes in Canada. Contents 1 Overview 2 Chart performance 3 Critical reception 4 Track listing 5 Personnel 6 Production 7 Charts 8 Singles 9 Remaster details 10 References Overview Following themes going back to Rush's second album, Fly by Night, on Hemispheres lyricist Neil Peart continues to heavily use fantasy and science fiction motifs. Similar to their 1976 release, 2112, Hemispheres contains a single song separated into chapters as the first side of the album ("Cygnus X-1, Book II: Hemispheres", which serves as a conclusion to the track "Cygnus X-1, Book I from the earlier album A Farewell To Kings) while the second half contains two more conventional tracks, "Circumstances" and "The Trees", as well the nine-and-a-half-minute instrumental, "La Villa Strangiato". According to Peart, the band spent more time recording "La Villa Strangiato" than they did recording the entire Fly by Night album.23 The album contains examples of Rush's adherence to progressive rock standards including the use of fantasy lyrics, multi-movement song structures, and complex rhythms and time signatures. In the 2010 documentary film Rush: Beyond the Lighted Stage, the band members comment that the stress of recording Hemispheres was a major factor in their decision to start moving away from suites and long-form pieces in their songwriting. That change in philosophy would manifest itself in the band's next album, the considerably more accessible Permanent Waves. The band's seventh album would mark their commercial success, paving the way for the multi-platinum Moving Pictures. For a short period of time, the album was available in Canada also as a red vinyl LP in a gatefold sleeve with poster (catalogue number SANR-1-1015), and as a limited edition picture disc (catalogue number SRP-1300), both of which have become much sought-after collector's items. Chart performance Although Hemispheres received good reviews and became Rush's fourth consecutive gold album in the United States, it proved to be a weaker seller than many of the group's other albums. It peaked at No. 47 on the Billboard 200, becoming the last Rush studio album to fail to make the Billboard Top 10 until 1987's Hold Your Fire.4 Hemispheres would not reach U.S. platinum status until December 1993, over 15 years after its initial release.5 Critical reception Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating AllMusic 3/5 stars6 Rolling Stone (favorable)7 The Rolling Stone Album Guide 3/5 stars8 In a poll held by Rolling Stone, titled "Readers' Poll: Your Favorite Prog Rock Albums of All Time", Hemispheres was ranked at #8.10 Track listing All lyrics written by Neil Peart; all music written by Geddy Lee and Alex Lifeson, except "La Villa Strangiato" written by Lee, Lifeson and Peart.11 The segments titled "Monsters!" and "Monsters! (Reprise)" in "La Villa Strangiato" are adapted from the composition "Powerhouse" by Raymond Scott.12 Side one No. Title Length 1. "Cygnus X-1 Book II: Hemispheres" I. Prelude - 0:00 II. Apollo (Bringer of Wisdom) – 4:29 III. Dionysus (Bringer of Love) – 6:59 IV. Armageddon (The Battle of Heart and Mind) – 9:05 V. Cygnus (Bringer of Balance) - 12:01 VI. The Sphere (A Kind of Dream) – 17:02" 18:08 4:29 2:30 2:06 2:56 5:01 1:06 Side two No. Title Length 2. "Circumstances" 3:42 3. "The Trees" 4:46 4. "La Villa Strangiato (An Exercise in Self-Indulgence)" I. Buenos Noches, Mein Froinds! - 0:00 II. To Sleep, perchance to dream... - 0:27 III. Strangiato theme - 1:59 IV. A Lerxst in Wonderland - 3:15 V. Monsters! - 5:49 VI. The Ghost of the Aragon - 6:09 VII. Danforth and Pape - 6:45 VIII. The Waltz of the Shreves - 7:26 IX. Never turn your back on a Monster! - 7:52 X. Monsters! (Reprise) - 8:02 XI. Strangiato theme (Reprise) - 8:17 XII. A Farewell to Things - 9:20" 9:35 0:27 1:32 1:16 2:34 0:20 0:36 0:41 0:26 0:10 0:15 1:03 0:15 Personnel Geddy Lee - vocals, bass guitar, Oberheim polyphonic, Minimoog, Moog Taurus pedals Alex Lifeson - electric and acoustic guitars, classical guitar, guitar synthesizer, Moog Taurus pedals Neil Peart - drums, orchestra bells, bell tree, timpani, gong, cowbells, temple blocks, wind chimes, crotales Production Arranged and Produced by Rush and Terry Brown Music recorded at Rockfield Studios (Wales), June–July 1978 by Pat Moran Vocals recorded at Advision Studios, London, by Declan O' Doherty Mixed at Trident Studios in Soho by Terry Brown; assisted by John Brand Original album Mastered by Ray Staff Remastered By Bob Ludwig Hugh Syme - art direction and graphics Bob King - art direction Yosh Inouye - cover photography Fin Costello - band and poster photograph Charts Album - Billboard (North America)13 Year Chart Position 1978 Billboard Top LPs & Tape 47 Singles Information "The Trees" Released:1978 Written by: Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson & Neil Peart Produced by: Rush and Terry Brown Chart positions: "Circumstances" Released:1978 Written by: Geddy Lee, Alex Lifeson & Neil Peart Produced by: Rush and Terry Brown Chart positions: Remaster details A remaster was issued in 1997. The tray has a picture of the star with man painting (mirroring the cover art of Retrospective I) with "The Rush Remasters" printed in all capital letters just to the left. All remasters from Rush through Permanent Waves are like this. The remastered CD has all of the original album cover art, including the back cover and poster of the band which was missing on the original CD issue. When the poster is folded closed, the outside shows "Rush Hemispheres" text printed in red and yellow on a black background. Most copies have this insert placed behind the front cover in the CD case, but apparently some copies have this insert toward the front. Hemispheres was remastered again in 2011 by Andy VanDette for the "Sector" box sets, which re-released all of Rush's Mercury-era albums. Hemispheres is included in the Sector 2 set.14 Hemispheres was remastered for vinyl in 2015 by Sean Magee at Abbey Road Studios as a part of the official "12 Months of Rush" promotion.15 The high definition master prepared for this release was also made available for purchase in 24-bit/96kHz and 24-bit/192kHz formats, at several high-resolution audio online music stores. These masters have significantly less dynamic range compression than the 1997 remasters and the "Sector" remasters by Andy VanDette.16 References 1.Jump up ^ Cygnus-X1.Net - A Tribute to Rush 2.Jump up ^ Cygnus-X1.Net - A Tribute to Rush 3.Jump up ^ Wagner, Jeff; Steven Wilson (2010). Mean Deviation: Four Decades of Progressive Heavy Metal. Brooklyn, New York: Bazillion Points. p. 26. ISBN 0-9796163-3-6. 4.Jump up ^ "Hemispheres Billboard Albums". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2012-01-29. 5.Jump up ^ "RIAA Database Search for Rush". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 2011-11-20. 6.Jump up ^ Prato, Greg. "Hemispheres - Rush". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2011-11-20. 7.Jump up ^ Bloom, Michael (22 March 1979). "Rush - Hemispheres". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2011-11-20. 8.Jump up ^ "Rush: Album Guide". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2013-02-21. 9.Jump up ^ "Rush: Hemispheres". Sputnikmusic. Retrieved 2015-06-11. 10.Jump up ^ "Readers' Poll: Your Favorite Prog Rock Albums of All Time". Retrieved 2012-07-30. 11.Jump up ^ Power Windows: A Tribute to Rush Hemispheres Liner Notes, Accessed November 3, 2012 12.Jump up ^ http://www.whosampled.com/sample/39397/Rush-La-Villa-Strangiato-Raymond-Scott-Powerhouse/ 13.Jump up ^ "Hemispheres Billboard Albums". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2011-11-20. 14.Jump up ^ http://www.themasterdiskrecord.com/2011/11/andy-vandette-on-remastering-14-rush-albums 15.Jump up ^ "12 MONTHS OF RUSH: 14 ALBUMS FROM MERCURY ERA FOR RELEASE IN 2015". Rush.com. Retrieved 10 July 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "Rush - new 2015 vinyl and hi-res reissues thread". Steve Hoffman Music Forums. Retrieved 10 July 2015. Category:Rush (band) albums Category:1978 albums Category:Anthem Records albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Rock operas Category:Albums produced by Terry Brown (record producer)